


My Beautiful Pretty Kitty

by Candycrushgirl2015



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Glamnation Tour, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Sweet, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycrushgirl2015/pseuds/Candycrushgirl2015
Summary: Adam and Tommy are best friends. But they want more. How will it go? Will it work out? Or fail completely? Or are they just meant to be friends?





	1. The start of the tour

The glamnation tour has finally started. Everyone was happy and buzzing with excitement for the first concert. It has been a crazy ride. Adam came in second to Kris Allen but Adam was doing great. His first album 'For Your Entertainment' was a fan favorite. The second it hit the shelves it sold out. They celebrated at Sutan's club. Now they're heading to Florida for the first concert. Everyone was excited.

"I can't wait to start" said Tommy. Everyone was definitely in agreement with Tommy. Tommy looks over at Adam. Adam was looking out the window. Tommy was the only one who knew that Adam was broken hearted over his recent break up with Brad. Adam had came home from the celebration party to find Brad in bed with another guy. Adam was completely devastated by the betrayal. He called Tommy and they stayed on the phone all night. Tommy had let him vent and cry. He never told anyone else but Tommy. He didn't want to ruin the excitement for the tour for everyone else.

Tommy got up and went and sat down in front of Adam. "hey Adam"

Adam looked at Tommy and smiles softly "hey Tommy Joe"

"how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good considering everything. Well you know"

Tommy nodded "yeah I know. I'm so sorry that happened to you"

"thanks. I can't thank you enough actually. Almost every night we've been on the phone all night just talking about it. You are the greatest friend ever"

Tommy smiles "that's what friends are for. We help each other in hard times. I would always stay up all night talking to you"

Adam smiles and hugs Tommy "you are the greatest Tommy Joe"

Tommy smiles and hugs Adam "anything for you Adam. I'll always be here for you"

Adam smiles "I'll always be here for you too"

Tommy smiles "we are finally starting our first tour. This is going to be a great experience for us. You have worked so hard to get here"

"we all have worked hard to get here. I wouldn't be here without an amazing band and friends" Adam smiles

Adam smiles. He didn't know how Tommy always knows what to say to make him feel better but Tommy always knew what to say to make him smile. Tommy was his best friend and the only one who really knew him better than anyone. Even better than Sutan. 

They got to Florida and checked in the hotel. Tommy was roomed with Adam and they headed to the stadium and started rehearsals for the concert that night. The rehearsal went smoothly. Tommy smiles as a delivery guy walked in. 

Adam looked up at the delivery guy "can I help you?"

The guy smiles "yes I have a delivery for Adam Lambert"

Adam smiles and hopped off the stage "that's me"

He smiles "sign here please"

Adam smiles and signed "there you go"

He smiles and hands Adam a package and a bouquet of glitter roses and teddy bear. "have a great night"

Adam smiles "thank you. Have a great night"

He smiles and left. Adam smiles and smells the roses and sits on the stage and opens the package "oh my God! It's gorgeous!" it was a portrait of the eye of Horus with an eye of Horus bracelet and necklace set. 

Adam smiles and looks at everyone "OK who sent it?" Everyone shook their heads promising they didn't know about it.

Tommy smiles and sits next to Adam "I sent it. I wanted to show you how much I care about you. I'm glad you like it"

Adam smiles and hugs Tommy "I love it! Thank you so much Tommy Joe! This was very thoughtful of you"

Tommy smiles and hugs Adam "you're so welcome Adam"

Adam was smiling and floating on air. No one has ever done something like this for him. The concert starts later that night and the engery from the fans were strong and it was a great concert. After the concert they met with the fans and signed autographs and took pictures. 

Adam loves his amazing glamily and glamberts. He already knew that this was going to be a great experience and a blast. He was so happy to be with people who care about him more than anything in the world. Especially Tommy. He was so blessed to have them in his life.


	2. More to come

If you have any requests for the story please let me know and I'll use your ideas


End file.
